


Gold Rush

by drikstreedur



Series: Gold and Gunpowder [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, I'll probably do more smut in this series at one point, M/M, or at least one of em, this is the smut part of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: In which Gavin and Ryan learn that adrenaline is one hell of a drug.





	Gold Rush

It had been one of the most intense heists in a long time now. One of the biggest payouts, the most seemingly impossible victims, the most seamless victory taken thanks to everyone’s efforts. The largest department store in the city, raided for the most expensive, luxurious of objects for the Fakes themselves, and many necessities stolen and dropped off anonymously to various shelters and charity centers.

Really, the Fakes didn’t need the jewelry, the watches, the electronics, the finest leathers and furs, the symbols of opulence coveted by the few and sought after by the masses, but it was more for the rush than the money. The Fakes lived on adrenaline, infamy, danger, and bloodlust, more than for wealth and power. They had the city of Los Santos under their thumbs and everyone knew it, from the highest politicians in the city to the richest of bastards hoarding useless amounts of money like particularly lazy dragons. They lived for the thrill of the kill, of the theft, and for giving what they didn’t want or need to the lowest of the low. The addicts, the needy, the ill and desperate, they all got their fair share from the Fakes and learned to silently cheer them on from their places on the streets and in shelters often funded almost entirely by the infamous gang running wild in the city. So many of the Fakes had come from the same situations as these unfortunate souls, that they couldn’t help but empathize with them to a fault.

Michael had moved from New Jersey and lost everything but the clothes on his back and the shoes on his feet. Gavin was disowned and made the decision to start a new life somewhere entirely new. Jeremy grew up poor and swore he’d never let another person struggle like his mother had to if he could help it. Jack came from a women’s shelter, battered and abused by her husband at the time. The only two who didn’t fit the bill were Geoff and Ryan. Nobody quite knew why Geoff joined the Roosters, or why he started the Fakes once his old crew went up in flames, and there were nothing but rumors about where Ryan gained his bloodlust and thrill for violence. But they all loved it more than anything else, and the crew had become almost like a family of sorts with how close they all were.

And after this heist, two of the crewmates proved just  **_how_ ** close they’d gotten lately.

A few month or so before, Gavin’s identity had been revealed to a rival crew thanks to a break-in at the penthouse, and despite Ryan serving as his bodyguard he’d nearly ended up getting killed a few weeks later at the hands of said rival crew. Since then, he and Ryan had been getting closer and closer, until finally they admitted they had started dating, and they had become essentially inseparable. Even during that successful heist, they were attached at the hip, with Gavin actively helping things along rather than sitting behind the scenes with a computer and an in-depth knowledge of every code language under the sun. He ran in with Ryan, guns blazing together as they took out security guards before they could get the chance to call for help, laughing like a couple of maniacs among the gunfire.

They made themselves useful as watchdogs while they helped the others snatch valuables. Gavin, of course, focused on jewelry and new-age gadgets, while Ryan grabbed necessities for the masses. Geoff and Jack focused on fine clothing, while Jeremy and Michael worked on, strangely enough, household goods.

Everything was stashed in the getaway vehicle as quickly as they could manage, and Gavin and Ryan were on Ryan’s motorcycle and speeding away before Jack even had the van in-gear and ready to haul ass.

Adrenaline could do any number of things to people, especially a new couple who had barely had the time to get touchy with each other yet. With so many other people in the penthouse, many of them nosy beyond belief, the two hadn’t managed to really get any “alone time” without someone trying to butt in either with or without meaning to.

And now, weaving in and out of traffic and peppered with soot and gunpowder, with Gavin’s arms wound around Ryan’s waist and itching to sneak lower than they should at 100 mph, they were determined to find a way to get that chance they so desperately needed. They’d been pent-up for far too long, and now was their time to finally break that tension.

The bike was hastily parked somewhat close to where it belonged, and they were hurrying to the door as fast as their legs would allow them. Once they got inside they were against the wall in a hot, passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue and short, rushed breaths while hands fumbled to undress each other in desperation and need of flesh.

Gavin’s shirt was unbuttoned, and he was hoisted against the wall easily by Ryan. Thin arms wound around broad shoulders as Gavin’s neck was kissed and nipped at. His neck craned back a little, head leaning back against the wall and exposing more sensitive flesh to be marked by his lover. Ryan let out an audible growl before sinking his teeth into the tender junction of Gavin’s neck and shoulder, coaxing out a yelp from the skinny man. The tangy taste of copper let him know that he had bitten a little too hard and broken the skin, and he pulled back a little to look up at Gavin cautiously, unaware of the blood on his own lips. Glassy green eyes met bi-colored ones, and Gavin hastily met Ryan’s lips with his own, letting out a soft sound of pleasure at the taste of his own blood on Ryan’s lips.

Oh. Gavin was a kinkier bastard than Ryan thought he’d be. That changed  **_everything_ ** .

Ryan got a good, firm hold on Gavin and broke the kiss before pulling him away from the wall and carrying him hurriedly down the hall and into his room. Gavin hadn’t really spent too much time in Ryan’s room despite the fact that they were an item now, but even then it didn’t quite register to Gavin that this was where they were. He was more worried about the lips against his neck, the arms under his ass, and the erection straining his skinny jeans. He was put down on a soft bed, against the pillows, and suddenly the heat of another body against his own had disappeared. He whined, letting his eyes slip back open and look around the room for… Oh. Ryan was no longer wearing pants, he was holding a bottle of lube and a condom, and he was looking at Gavin like a hungry wolf looks at a wounded deer. Gavin’s face darkened to a deep maroon and he stammered a bit as Ryan stalked toward him with a seductive sway of his hips.

Soon, Ryan was back overtop of Gavin, kissing him deeply for just a moment before breaking it to put the bottle and foil square on the table next to the bed. Lips and teeth connected with Gavin’s neck again, beautifully rough and hungry, and broad hands worked to unbutton Gavin’s jeans with a surprising amount of skill and swiftness. As soon as there was a bit more clearance at Gavin’s waistband, a hand dipped into those jeans to palm at Gavin’s length and make him squirm. Narrow hips bucked and a choked-off whimper of desperation escaped Gavin. Hands flew to Ryan’s head, trying to tangle in his hair and ending up tugging enough to snap the hair tie keeping blond and black hair held back. Of course, Gavin’s fingers immediately found their way through soft strands in an affirmation that he was enjoying the rough, adrenaline-fueled attention. He felt sting after sting after heavy sting of hickies and rough bites being left on his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his abdomen. There was no doubt that he’d be marked-up plenty after Ryan was through with him.

Gavin whimpered and babbled out something that sounded like a needy string of pleas for more after about the eighth hickey being trailed down his torso, and the low chuckle he got out of Ryan was intoxicating. It sounded identical to the one he made before he’d shoot a hostage point-blank in the face while they beg him to let them live. It was a dangerous sound, but  **_wow_ ** it was hot. Gavin squirmed a little, and Ryan made quick work of yanking his skinny jeans and briefs off and leaving Gavin entirely bare below him. Ryan licked his lips, gazing down at the man below him, body covered in slightly-bloodied bites and bruises and smudges of Ryan’s face paint. His cock was drooling beads of pre-cum on his belly already, and Ryan grinned maliciously when he saw just how excited and desperate he already was. He supposed that was also the adrenaline rush keeping him receptive and excited, but nonetheless it was an amazing sight.

“Do you want me to fuck you, pet? Do you want me to sink my cock in you, hm?” Ryan leaned in to purr into Gavin’s ear. The response he got was a groan and a wiggle, a wordless plea for just what Ryan had promised. There was no hesitation from the Vagabond, and he quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled it onto his fingers before reaching down to toy with Gavin’s hole almost gently, prodding and rubbing at the ring of muscle to make Gavin squirm and whimper before finally pressing a finger into him. He watched Gavin’s expression like a hawk, looking for any signs of discomfort or second-guessing, and was glad to find nothing there but a look of hazy bliss. He leaned in to lave his tongue and lips over the marks on Gavin’s chest and neck, soothing and tingly for Gavin across the tender spots left before. He kissed the bullet scars on Gavin’s torso lovingly as well, as if to thank those scars for his lover being alive still.

One finger became two, and Ryan was actually trying to work Gavin open more diligently, scissoring and curling and thrusting those digits in ways that had Gavin gasping and mewling under him until he let out a sharp noise of surprise and pleasure, spine arching off the mattress and hands practically yanking at Ryan’s hair. Ryan knew  **_exactly_ ** what that meant, and worked to keep stimulating the spot that had made Gavin even more responsive than he had already been. He managed to work Gavin open enough for a third finger much faster than he had managed the second one, and that third finger had Gavin’s legs spreading wider simply on instinct. More playing with Gavin’s prostate, and finally for the first time since before they’d gotten back to the penthouse, Gavin found the ability to croak out some words between sounds of pleasure.

“Ryan please…! I need you Ryan just fuck me already!!!” The words were sharp and needier than he’d ever admit to being, but they definitely got the point across. Ryan nodded, nipping lightly at one of the hickies closest to Gavin’s throat before sitting back up and grabbing for the condom with one hand, retracting the fingers of his other hand from Gavin’s entrance. Boxers were tossed across the room carelessly, the foil square was expertly torn open and the condom rolled over Ryan’s cock, and a generous amount of lube applied over the condom. A hand grabbed behind one of Gavin’s knees, pushing his leg up a bit to spread him open more while the other hand guided his cock against Gavin’s slackened ass. He rolled his hips a little to be a tease, and laughed quietly at the desperate whine Gavin made.

Just as Gavin was about to demand Ryan stop teasing him, he felt the head of Ryan’s cock push into him. Heavy, labored breaths made his chest rise and fall deeply as Ryan slowly pressed into him to the hilt. Damn it had been awhile since the last time he’d gotten dick like this, and it stung a little bit now because he wasn’t so used to it anymore. His breath must’ve gotten ragged, because Ryan nudged his chin with his other hand gently, and when Gavin opened his eyes to look up Ryan had a concerned look on his face, as if to silently ask if Gavin was okay. Gavin found the strength to grab Ryan by the back of the neck and yank him down for another deep kiss of all lips and teeth and tongue, and Ryan melted into the kiss before letting lust take over again as he pulled his hips back and rolled them forward again.

Gavin’s hands found their way back into dip-dyed blond hair again while Ryan set himself into a slow, methodical pace. He was letting out soft noises of pleasure into the kiss, and Gavin was rocking his hips back to meet Ryan’s with every thrust. The kiss was broken for breath, and Ryan had his face buried in Gavin’s neck again, though not biting this time so much as just letting his breath linger there and add more heat to the space between the two of them.

Slow, even thrusts gave way for quick, harsh ones as Ryan’s instinct for aggression kicked in, leaving Gavin arching and moaning and crying out breathlessly for more and not caring how loud he was being. Ryan drank in the sounds Gavin was making, and they actually end up coaxing out some of his own. Though not nearly as vocal as Gavin, Ryan let out quiet grunts and groans, even the occasional growl or moan as he essentially fucked Gavin into the mattress. He could hear the box spring under the bed creaking with how aggressively he was pounding into Gavin, and occasionally the headboard would knock into the wall with a thunk that barely even got acknowledged among the fog of lust and pleasure clouding the minds of the couple in the throes of passion.

Gavin’s legs ended up around Ryan’s waist, and hands under Ryan’s arms to reach up and dig manicured fingernails into the soft skin of the larger man’s shoulder blades. Ryan’s hands were on Gavin’s waist and neck, holding their bodies close as he could. He could feel the sting of broken skin on his shoulders, but coupled with the wanton keening and crying out he heard from Gavin, that was just another layer of proof for how much he was enjoying himself.

Gasps and moans turned sharp and labored, and Gavin was starting to tremble and shake something fierce, as if he was fighting something. Even the expression on his face was both strained and determined, and Ryan managed to find a little bite of curiosity and concern that managed to slip through the thick fog of building tension in his abdomen. He gently kissed and nuzzled Gavin’s neck, letting out a soft noise of worry, and Gavin clung to him just a little harder, breaths now shifting from gasps to pants. And then the realization struck Ryan like lightning. Gavin was trying to fight back the need to cum. He was trying to force himself to last long enough for Ryan to finish at the same time.

Oddly enough, that was actually touching. As a little push to let Gavin know he was close too, Ryan shifted to move his hand from Gavin’s waist, instead letting it grip his cock and stroke it in time with the bucking and rolling of his hips. Gavin’s noises got louder and even more desperate, and without too much more of a nudge needed, he reached his climax with a loud cry of Ryan’s name. His nails bit hard into Ryan’s shoulders as his body tensed up, and his ass put a vice grip on Ryan’s cock and yanked him into his own orgasm almost frighteningly suddenly. Ryan let out a low grunt of surprise, followed by growls and soon whimpers as he reached his peak and rode it out. He had inadvertently bit down on Gavin’s shoulder again, hard enough to make the new bite bleed quite a bit more than the other ones, and he didn’t realize until he had the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

He pulled back a little and was about to sheepishly apologize for biting Gavin so hard again, when he was yet again yanked by his neck into a deep kiss. And yet again, Gavin seemed to enjoy the taste of his own blood on his lover’s tongue.

Trying to fight the foggy afterglow feeling of just wanting to go to sleep, Ryan took it upon himself to get himself and Gavin cleaned up somewhat. And right now he couldn’t have been even more grateful that he had a bathroom attached to his bedroom. They both decided that the scratches on Ryan’s back and the bites on Gavin’s neck and chest didn’t need bandages as much as they just needed some peroxide so they wouldn’t get infected, and they managed to get at least partially dressed again before poking their heads out of Ryan’s bedroom door… Which they had forgotten to close. Whoops.

“Hell yeah Ryan! Get it!” came the voice of a familiar Bostonian, who was at a table in the dining room tallying up what they had snatched during the heist, and who had happened to notice Ryan and Gavin doing the Walk of Shame and hoping not to be seen. And the rest of the crew were just standing in the kitchen with knowing grins on their faces when Ryan and Gavin stumbled in looking for a bottle of water.

They were never going to hear the end of this...


End file.
